Vampire de Domini
by Masochism
Summary: She shook softly, feeling a breeze of cold air rush against her pale skin. The same nothingness she saw when she stared in his eyes moments ago remained, making her shameful for speaking. New Chapter!
1. The gaze of a wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing, nor do I own anything Dracula related. I don't know why we must put these things up here. I guess there are people who actually think the actually writers put their work up here. I do own Alexis, and I will own all of the other characters that will soon come into the story.

Dracula: So, when will I come into the story?

Me: I don't know. I'm still thinking on which Dracula I should use. Should I use the one from Nosferatu, the one from Bram Stoker's, or the one from Van Helsing?

Dracula: Don't pick Nosferatu…you don't really see fan girls' mouths watering over that face. And the one from Bram Stoker's is fine, but I like the one from Van Helsing.

Me: Me too….I LOVE VLAD!

Dracula: You and ten million fan girls.

Me: So.

Dracula: So, just because you love me, that makes you special?

Me: Yes

Dracula: How come?

Me: Because, I decide whether or not to write a lemon about you!

Dracula: A lemon…fruit…why would you write a fruit?

A fat, nerdy fan girl enters wearing a black leotard.

Fan Girl: A lemon is…

Me: (Hitting fan girl)

It's just a fruit…

(Laughing)

Just a fruit

Dracula: What's going on? Is there something I should know?

Me: Nope

Dracula: Good

* * *

_Long ago, humanity had one name to fear; one name to honor; to respect; to hate; to loathe, and to love. Any thought; any notion that caused someone to acknowledge this venerating, yet, fearful name sent shivers through the spine, and screams in each home. Superior to all others, this name was. And by nature, the creature that went by that name lived up to that superiority. Bloodshed; flesh distorted, this name went by one of the most cunning reputations. By using charm, seduction, strength, stamina, and wit, this name used every bit of its ability to seize its prey and destroy. By far, this name was one of terror and dishonesty. But was there more? Was there more to a name that killed many? This name, through the cold exterior that it displayed, held baggage and hurt inside. The longing that this name felt for emotion was too unbearable. This name felt things that no human could possibly feel. His emotions were ten times greater than any other. To sum this name up – it would be like summing up love. It would take forever. And what is this name, you ask. None other could harbor this name, than the vampire prince Dracula._

Alexis Dracaena woke up that night, her eyes bulging with fear. Sweat consumed her face, and her auburn hair was in complete disarray. All over, her body shook, and she looked to be on the verge of tears as she sat up.

**Alexis**: (Covering her body with her bed sheets)

**That dream. Why am I shivering?**

_The maid enters_

**Maid:** (Walking over towards the bed)

**Senorita Dracaena, Tù bueno?**

**Alexis:** (Looking towards the window, noticing now that it's open. She looks towards the maid and speaks)

**Señora, estoy bueno; Solo un sueno malo. No allí problema.**

**Maid: Muy bueno. Señora, cuando tu necesitarme ayuda, grita.**

**Alexis: Si. Muy bueno. Bueno noche Amarilla.**

**Maid: Si, bueno noche.**

_The maid leaves_

Alexis looks towards the window once more and sighs, noticing now that anything could've happened with it being open like that. She got up and walked to the window.

**Alexis:** (Her hands on the ledge of the windowsill. She looks outside)

**This night is so beautiful – so altruistic. I see the moon, so subtle.**

**The wind whispers to me; my hair vanishes with the night.**

**Such a beautiful moment.**

_The wind blows on her face, her eyes closing softly as she begins to hum a familiar Romanian lullaby_.

**Alexis:** (Singing to the wind)

**C'est presqu'au bout du monde**, _Near the end of the world_  
**Ma barque vagabonde**, _my vagabond boat_

**Errant augré du l'onde**, _wandering at the whim of the waves_

**M'y conduisit un jour** _Directs me there one day_

**L'ile est toute petite,**_This island is very small_  
**Mais la fee qui l'habite**_ But the fairy who lives there Gentiment nous invite gently invited us_

**A en faire le tour**_To take a tour_

**Youkali,**_Youkali_

**C'est le pays de nos désirs** –_It is the land of our desires_

(A loud noise from outside; Alexis looks down towards the ground and sees a pack of wolves running around the estate)

**Oh dear, our rose bushes!**

(One wolf stops in its tracks. The others continue, but this wolf turns its direction towards Alexis. Its yellow eyes glow through the darkness of the night)

**Those eyes…**

_She froze_

A flash of red, there was. There was lightning and thunder and fire all mixed in one. A clap of thunder; and a face – a terrifying, yet charming face, stared at her. Then another clap of thunder, and the face was gone.

**Alexis: **(Mouthing)

**Who….are….you….?**

The warm hands of the maid shook at Alexis's shoulder. Harder and harder each time she received no answer.

**Maid: **(Slaps Alexis)

**¡Señora!**

**Alexis: **(Eyes jolt open as she finds herself on the floor of her room)

**What happened…?**

**Maid: **(Gasping, then fanning herself)

**Señora, que hace? **

**Alexis: **(Looking up at the maid)

**No sabe?**

The maid helps Alexis up and leads her back to her bed. Then she walks over to the window and shuts it tight. She looks back to Alexis.

**Maid:**

**Señora, va a sueno. **

**Alexis:**

**Si, bueno noche.**

Alexis watches the maid leave the room; as the door shuts, she turns towards the window and sighs.

**Alexis: **

**That wolf…it was staring right at me. **

(Shaking head)

**It's only my imagination. It was just a nasty animal.**

**I'll just sing another song…that'll put me to sleep…**

(She sings; in English this time)

_**We glorify thee, Romania, soil of our parents,  
Fine orchards are bearing fruit under the peaceful sky,  
The accursed yoke of the past is smashed,  
Not in vain have fought our ancestral heroes,  
Nowadays we are carrying out their wonderful dream.**_

**_Strong, free,  
Mistress of thy fate.  
Long live the Romanian  
People's Republic!_**

**_May our nation be always fraternal  
With the Soviet people, our liberators,  
Leninism is our guiding light, our strength and our enthusiasm,  
we follow with faith the unvanquished party  
we are creating socialism on our Country's soil._**

_**We are building new factories, we are increasing the yield of the harvest,  
We want to live in peace with any nation,  
But should the foes cross our threshold,  
We shall break them in the name of all that is dear to us  
And shall raise towards glory the flag of our Fatherland.**_

* * *

****

Well, that's one chapter in this romantic story. I hope that you liked it, and I bet you already guessed it – with all the foreshadowing and stuff. Dracula will be in the next chapter, I promise. I just had to have this in there. Also, the songs that I have on here, I didn't write them. Special thanks go to the internet for all my great Romanian song ideas. I wanted to put the Romanian version of the second song up, but it was in picture format, so I couldn't. You can easily find these lyrics if you go to google and type in Romanian lyrics.

I promise, I'll be very long in the next chapter.

P.S

Please review.

Yours truly,

Laura Elizabeth Bryant

A.K.A

Perrette Amelais


	2. Just a dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula, nor do I own any other Van Helsing character that may come into this story; I, however, do own Alexis, her grandmother, the maid, and all of her followers. I would like to say that I am an avid Van Helsing fan. I think that Vladislaus Draguila is one of the sexiest men alive.

**Author's note: Before you read my story, please consider this: I live off reviews. With your reviews and input, the story will become better. So, please consider my feelings on this matter and review.**

**Me: Well, time for another chappy.**

**Dracula: Not really, just a filler.**

**Me: It's still a chapter...**

**Dracula: Techinically, this chapter should've been in there before...but you forgot about it!**

**Me: Yes...can't blame that fact. Sorry people.**

**Dracula: You should be apologizing to me...seeing as this chapter is about me!**

**Me: Yes...okay..**

**Dracula: Now, on with your "story"**

**Me: ...Okay, now what?**

**Dracula: A real story has quotation marks and -**

**Me: It's a story! A real story!**

**Dracula: Whatever...okay...**

**Me: Yes, now on with the story.**

* * *

_Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it_

She stared at his bloodstained body, her tears, almost like rain, streaming down her face. Her hair dishelveled, and her body shaking, she allowed her weak knees to fall onto the wooden floor below. Shaking her head slowly, she combed her hands through her hair, almost seeming like she would rip it out. And in between sorrowful gasps and tormenting shrieks, she screamed. She collapsed, her mind now vanishing and descending into a black spiral.

_Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember  
Tear a hole so I can see  
My devastation_

Her heart was tearing inside, and her body was aching. And some how, these feelings of despair and pain almost seemed as though they were fading - fading away. In this black hole that she found herself falling into, she could only feel her pain wash away. But, she couldn't completely get rid of the pain. For something still held her back to her torment.

_Feelings from so long ago  
I don't remember_

She had to hold on

_Holding on, to let them know  
__What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe_

This hope that was given to her. The hope that she could leave her past life behind and begin anew, it pleased her. She wished that she could forget every inch of her life and create a new home and a new life. She didn't care if she had to hide behind a lie. She didn't care if she had to mask the truth from herself. She only wanted to leave all the pain behind and forget...forget...to believe. She could forget everything and believe in new things.

_Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it_

Her body shook with fear, knowing the direction the spiral was taking her. She could go back anytime, but she felt as though she had to. If blinding the truth is all that it would take to destroy all the pain that she was feeling, then it was definitley worth it. She no longer wished to embrace her past life, and for some reason, she knew that she wouldn't be able to embrace it.

_Leave it well enough alone  
And don't remember_

It was fading now. She could feel it all leave, and now she felt alone...just how she wanted it. Tilting her head backward, she smiled, her tears now bleeding red.

_Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignore  
I don't remember_

This was so amazing. What was it again that caused her so much pain?

_Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe_

What was it? What caused her all this pain? She felt so happy...that face that used haunt her was gone. Her last memory, her last hope, and her last fear, all combined into one word, one breath.

"Vladislaus," She said, her tears halting and dissapearing. "That name? Where doe's it come from?

_If I can  
Remember  
To know this will  
Conquer me  
If I can  
Just walk alone  
And try to escape  
Into me_

To wonder, if her past came back. If it all returned, what would happen. Perhaps it would conquer her. She had to escape. She had to run away from everything. She had to be alone, and she had to escape. And the only was for that was to hide into herself.

_whispering:  
_Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
remember

A voice called out to her, calling her back to her past. She rememberd and heard nothing. She only drew deeper into the abyss.

_Im just holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me, given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe_

She was gone now. And her past was destroyed. Everything was gone and she was happy.

_If I can  
Remember  
To know this will  
Conquer me  
If I can  
Just walk alone  
And try to escape  
Into me  
into me  
into me_

She never wanted to remember.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! IT MAKES ME SAD WHEN YOU DON'T REVIEW!

Hey you guys. Sorry I didn't put this in before. I thought that this chapter was deleted. During this chappy, Alexis has a dream after she goes to sleep in the first chapter. During this dream there's a girl trying to forget her past...pretty obvious as you read it.

Well, hello again. Here are some songs dedicated to Vladislaus. You could use these songs in your OC stories.

(by sarah mclachlan, seamus egan, and dave merenda)  
I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Im so tired but I cant sleep  
Standin on the edge of something much too deep  
Its funny how we feel so mu  
ch but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we cant be heard  
But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Im so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesnt let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

Here's another song

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
Theres always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And its hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
Ill find some peace tonight  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
Youre in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
Theres vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It dont make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
Its easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
Youre in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
Youre in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

It's not about Vladislaus, but it's still good

Here's another

I stand here face to face  
With someone that I used to know  
He used to look at me and laugh  
But now he claims  
That he's known me for so very long  
But I remember being no one  
I wanted to be just like you  
So perfect, so untouchable  
Now you want me to be with you  
Someone who used to have it all  
Do you remember now  
You acted like you never noticed me  
Forget it  
Cause the gone has come around  
And you're not allowed to be a part of me  
Did you know me?  
Or were you too preoccupied  
With playing king in your small kingdom  
And now the real world  
Has stripped you of your royalty  
And from your kingdom you're evicted  
I wanted to be just like you  
So perfect, so untouchable  
Now you want me to be with you  
Someone who used to have it all  
Do you remember now  
You acted like you never noticed me  
Forget it  
Cause the gone has come around  
You're not allowed to be a part of me  
Part of me  
Part of me  
Part of me  
You're never going to be a part of me  
You're never going to be a part of me  
You're never going to be a part of me  
You're never going to be a part of me  
You're never going to be a part of me  
You're never going to be a part of me  
Do you remember now  
You acted like you never noticed me  
Forget it  
Cause the gone has come around  
You're not allowed to be a part of me  
Part of me  
Part of me  
Part of me


	3. Freezing tempermant

ORIGINALLY, THIS WAS CHAPTER 2, BUT I FOUND MY ORIGINAL CHAPTER 2, AND I REPLACED IT IN CHAPTER 2'S SPOT. SO, READ CHAPTER 2.

Before you read, please consider this: I really do enjoy feedback. It helps me understand what I could do to make the story better. Just think about that. I would really be generous if you just put a small review there – nothing fancy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing, nor do I own any other Dracula. I own Alexis Dracaena and her followers. But, I really do wish that I could own that sexy man; what I find funny is, that in Bram Stoker's Dracula, the guy that plays Vladislaus is really sexy, but when you watch him in The Fifth Element…..OMG….he's disastrous. Also, this is just me, but don't you think that Johnny Depp would make a good Vladislaus?

Special Thanks to my first two reviewers. I'm glad that I got some good feedback on this story! Also, special thanks go to Remember, my favorite fan fiction writer. Also, special thanks go to Lady Eli. If you haven't read any of Remember or Lady Eli's stories, then I will tell you about them. Rekindling an Old Flame was written by remember, and it's an awesome story. Also, she's got the prequel and the sequel out to that very story. She's also written three other Dracula/OC stories that will really blow your mind. Lady Eli has a story out called Abigail's story. It's a fanfiction for Master and Commander, so it must be good.

**Remember: Flipping awesome! I love it! It's hilarious! U must update soon! I won't be able to review for the next two weeks... due to the fact that I will be on Winter Break and have no internet access... but whatever! I'll be waiting for your story!  
-Remember-**

**Lady Eli: I loved it. It does have a good base, and I like that you combined the real Romanian songs with the story. Please write more soon! I really like that it's in play format, it seems very appropriate for the story.**

Me: Well, it seems like we got two reviews for the story!

Dracula: Yeah, and I get to come into this chapter, right?

Me: Maybe…I'm still thinking.

Dracula: Don't think woman, do!

Me: Oh, shove it!

Dracula: Shove it! Say that to me, Vladislaus Draguila!

Me: Yes, I do! I say it to Vladislaus Dragypoo!

Dracula: How dare you discriminate my name!

Me: Oh, I'll do more than that in future chapters…. (Coughs) Lemon

Dracula: There you go with the fruit again. Whatever you have planned, it better not involve a fruit.

Me: Oh, it won't involve a fruit

Dracula: Then what are you talking about!

Me: You'll see…..now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Dracula: Yes….?

Oh, and I am so happy! I got Van Helsing for Christmas. Along with my MP3 player and my movies and clothes, I've had a truly amazing Christmas. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Alexis woke up that morning, feeling a bit better than she did the night before. Her body, her hair, and her bed sheets were completely fine; the incident that happened lat night, in fact, was completely gone from her mind. It was as if it had never happened. 

She sat herself up and stretched her arms.

**Alexis:** (Yawning)

**What a wonderful sleep**

Laying her body back onto the bed, she sighed, breathing in a long breath of air. She hadn't truly had a morning like that in ages. Ever since she had come to her grandmother's home, her nights had been restless. She remembered her first night here vaguely. She and her grandmother had been talking about a strange creature, a wolf perhaps, running wild throughout the village, and killing the farmers' livestock. Boy, she couldn't get that thought off her mind. She kept hearing loud noises and seeing weird things; she couldn't go to sleep at all that night.

She looked towards the window.

**Alexis:** (Gets up from bed, walks over towards the window, and places her hands onto the ledge)

**Oh, I wonder what I'll be doing today. Since I had a good sleep, then I guess I won't feel nasty when I go to work.**

When Alexis went to her temporary job down at the pub in the village square, she'd usually feel really groggy and listless. But today, she felt like she climb the tallest mountain in Romania and still have enough energy to go to work. It was strange. What brought on this sudden change in mood? She expected to wake up and curse the sunlight for gracing her face; today, though, it was different.

**Alexis:** (Sighing passionately)

**I guess I'll just have to make the best out of this day – this wonderful day.**

_The maid enters_

**Maid: **(Showing Alexis a bathrobe, a brush, and her work dress)

**¿Señora?**

**Alexis:** (Turning towards the maid)

**Yes? Oh, thank you.**

(Walking to the maid and taking her accessories)

**Muy bien!**

The maid leaves. Alexis places her brush and work dress aside, and then she walked into her bathroom. There was a great amount of steam coming from it when she walked inside – almost brought her to tears.

**Alexis:** (Coughing)

**I guess I'll have to remind the maid again, to never draw my bath first when I am to clean myself.**

When Alexis first came here, this very thing had happened to her. The maid was really clumsy and always forgot small details. It really did bug her. She sighed. The steam was extremely thick; she couldn't see where she was going. Finding the tub was going to be quite hard.

**Alexis:** (Looking through the steam)

**Oh, this is just great!**

Her eyes now closed, due to the excess of steam in them, she flung her arms into the air and began to feel around the bathroom; her arms, however, wasn't what found the tub. While she was walking around the room like a blind person, she slipped upon a dish towel. It was only a coincidence that the towel led her directly to the tub; however, it wasn't the way she wanted to find it.

**Alexis:** (Falling into tub)

**OH NO!**

Her body froze almost instantly when she fell into the tub. She had fallen face first into the water, and when she did, she found herself freezing. This was strange. Everything else was steaming hot, yet this water wasn't. She didn't feel like getting up, so she just sat in the water, wearing her night gown. Her hair was straddled about all over her face, and she was furious; though, you really couldn't tell because of all the steam that was hovering around her.

**Alexis:** (Blowing some hair out of her face)

**That blasted maid. I'm going to talk to grandmother about her.**

Eventually, after a few moments of thought, Alexis stepped out of the tub. She was really going to have a blast when she talked to her grandmother about that stupid maid. For goodness sake, from the very first day she had arrived here, she had been prey to that maid's clumsiness. And she knew it. She also knew that the maid knew this. That's why she wanted to have the maid fired.

She drained the water from the tub. The steam soon vanished after that, which made it easier for. Yes. She could finally see the contents of the room There it was, her beautiful sink and dresser, which carried with it her most precious of items. Her makeup; her powder; her hair care products, and everything that she loved to use on her body lay in front of her. She couldn't help it. She was truly an egotistic girl; but only when she was preparing herself.

Walking to the dresser, she looked at herself in the mirror. Oh, wasn't she a sight for sore eyes. Her hair was soaking wet, and her night gown was just as wet as her hair. Boy, it was going to take a long time for her to get this done with. She looked down at her products and began her daily process: choosing which things to use. But wait; there was something there that she hadn't seen before – something odd. It was a ring – such a beautiful ring. It was silver, with three diamonds encrusted in the top. She picked it up. She didn't know why, but something drew her in to placing the ring on to her finger. This ring held some sort of spell over her.

**Alexis: **

**This ring….so strange.**

(Taking the ring off and placing it in her pocket)

**I better keep that in here. I wouldn't want the maid getting a hold of it.**

Alexis stared into the mirror and began to fix herself up; however, she really wouldn't need to, for what was soon to come, would dishevel her in more than one way.

* * *

Well, I really hope you liked my second chapter. I know, I took a while to update, but I was busy. With all the Christmas festivities and such, I've been away for a while. Well, I hope you liked it. Bye. 


	4. Eating Breakfast with Eloise

Disclaimer: Man, these things are pointless; nevertheless, I will still say what I have to. I do not own Dracula. I own Alexis Dracaena, her grandmother, the maid, and her followers. I'm so happy. I got a $50 gift certificate to best buy from my dad for Christmas, and I bought three amazing things. I got a Beautiful Mind with Russell Crowe, Quills, with Kate Winslet, and Death by Degrees, a Tekken Spin-off game. The controls are really hard to control in it, but it's still fun to play.

I'm really getting discouraged. I'm pretty sure that the people that read my story liked it. But, I really need those reviews. Please. I need your reviews. I don't care if the only thing you say is cool, just give me something to work with. I live off my reviews, and I put those reviews in my stories. So, please be kind and review. I might make you a character in my story.

Also, I recieved another review - another great REVIEW! All thank's to Lady Eli!

**I thought that the first chapter couldn't be topped...then I saw your second and third chapters! This just keeps getting better and better! I can't find anything in particular that isn't perfect, and the story is just so well written! I'm looking forward to many more wonderful chapters!**

Thanks for mentioning my story! I don't think it's as good as yours (by far), but I am glad that you mentioned it!

Lady Eli

Thank's ELI!

**Me: Okay, another chapter…yippee**

**Dracula: You know, you suck.**

**Me: How come?**

**Dracula: You said I'd be in the last chapter, and then you lied to me!**

**Me: Oh, well I didn't know how to put you in there, so I foreshadowed it.**

**Dracula: Excuses, excuses.**

**Me: What! I'm telling the truth!**

**Dracula: You are not! You promised me that I would be in that chapter.**

**Me: Okay…calm down big boy. Does vamp need a time-out?**

**Dracula: A time-out!**

**Me: Yep**

**Dracula: Do you think me a child?**

**Me: Well, you sure are acting like one.**

**Dracula: It is you who is the child**

**Me: Nah, I think it's you**

**Dracula: Nope, it's you**

**Me: You**

**Dracula: You**

**Me: You, you cute little vamp**

**Dracula: YOU!**

**Me: YOU! I could do this all day.**

**Dracula: And I could do this forever…I have all the time in the world.**

**Me: As do I. In the world of fiction, time is non-existent. **

**Dracula: Well….I'm dead**

**Me: 0.0…….Uhhh, okay.**

**Dracula: I got you! You're speechless.**

**Me: Whatever….on with the story!**

* * *

After fixing her face and drying herself, Alexis walked out of her bathroom and to her bed. Neatly folded on her bed were her work dress and her faux coiffure (She had to wear a wig at her job). Assuming that the maid had done this as penance for burning her eyes out with the steamed tub, she completely forgot about dismissing her from her position and began to dress.

An embroidered, silk and lacy white gown – one with a hoop skirt – is what she wore. And her body – her sweet, slender body fit it perfectly; that, however, could only be seen through the eyes of another, for she viewed herself differently. Even though she was beautiful; even though she was breathtaking, she couldn't view herself as such. But, today was a good day. She only looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She thought that she looked fat.

**Alexis: **(Looking over at a large grandfather clock next to the window)

**I still have time to eat with grandmother.**

Placing her coiffure on, she walked to the door leading out to the hallway and walked out. She was glad that today was a good day. If it were any other day, then she would be slouching around; if it were, in fact, any other day, then she would never eat breakfast with her grandmother. She hardly even got to eat lunch with her, so the only time that she got to spend with her was dinner. And, by the time she gets home for dinner, her grandmother's already in bed. She walked down the spiral staircase, and then she walked into the kitchen.

**Alexis: Grandmother?**

She looked around the kitchen, and then she found her grandmother sitting at the table.

**Alexis: Good morning Grandmother Eloise. **

Sitting down at the table, she placed a napkin upon her lap and stared down at her plate. She smiled greedily, seeing all the food that was there. There were eggs, bacon, ham, toast, and crumpets. Finally, she was able to eat a good breakfast. Maybe that's why she was bitchy every time she got to work. She had heard the other girls that worked there talking about how she always moaned and complained about the job. In fact, they tried to get her fired once; it didn't work though.

**Alexis: **(Grabbing her fork)

**Grandma Eloise, this meal is divine.**

(Stabbing the eggs with her fork and biting into them)

**Truly delicious; did Edgar make this?**

**Eloise: That horrid cook! Goodness no! I fired him two weeks ago.**

That was weird. But, it was possible that he was fired for she hardly ever ate at the house.

**Alexis: **(Swallowing her food)

**Who made it then?**

**Eloise: The maid. Who else would do it? **

**Alexis: The maid!**

Quickly, Alexis spit out her food and took the napkin on her lap and wiped her mouth.

**Alexis: Yes, I think I'm done eating now.**

**Eloise: Bad food?**

**Alexis: No…..not really.**

(Standing up)

**Well, I'm off to work. Glad to have eaten breakfast with you grandmother.**

Her grandmother looked scared for a moment. It was kind of funny to see an old woman gasp, but it wasn't anything new. Alexis had seen this expression on her grandmother's face once before. Then, her grandmother spoke.

**Eloise: **(Shaking her head)

**Alexis, my dear, I do wish you would stay.**

Now that was weird. Her grandmother never asked her that type of question. She'd usually get all anxious and scared because she forgot to mention something frivolous such as not cleaning her tub; today, however, was different.

**Alexis: How come?**

**Eloise: Miguel Bonaparte, that man who lives two houses away from us, said that he saw wolves last night. I don't want you to get hurt. **

**Alexis: **(Laughing)

**I'll be fine Grandmother. Besides, work isn't that far. And I'm sure that those wolves that he spotted won't attack in the city. **

(Walking over to her grandmother and kissing her on the cheek)

**Now, I'm going to go to work. I'll see you tonight….or tomorrow morning. Bye.**

**Eloise: **(Nodding her head)

**Yes dear, good bye.**

And that was it. Alexis walked towards the front door and left for work.

* * *

**Hi! It's me again. I know, it's been a while since my last update, but I've been super busy. And now that school is back, my updates will be longer and longer. The fact that I've got scholarships and ACT'S; it's not going to be good. I've got a BUSY schedule. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DYING HERE. I KNOW THAT MY STORY IS GOOD, AND I KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING IT, BUT I NEED YOUR REVIEWS. I LIVE OFF OF YOUR REVIEWS, AND WHEN I DON'T GET ANY, I CRY! BYE.**


	5. Chained Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to put these things up here, but, oh well. I do not own Van Helsing. I do not own Vladislaus, nor do I own Gabriel Van Helsing, Carl, and Anna (yes, oh yes, they're going to be in this story!). I only own Alexis, Grandmother Eloise, the maid, and her followers. I'm really excited with all the hit's I'm getting on this story. Just yesterday the story had 178 hits, and now it's has 233. Thanks guys. But….PLEASE REVIEW!

**Perrette: Well, today's the day!**

**Dracula: And what Day is that?**

**Perrette: The day when I put you in my story**

**Perrette: FINALLY…..I was getting anxious**

**Perrette: You….anxious? I thought that vampires felt no emotions.**

**Dracula: Hey, I only do what the author writes down.**

**Perrette: Yes……hmmmm….**

**Dracula: What? **

**Perrette: Oh nothing….me and the author did some brainstorming on the story last night….came up with some great ideas.**

**Dracula: (Gasps) Brainstorming without you…**

**Perrette: Well, the author and I are one in the same….right?**

**Dracula: Yeah……?**

**Perrette: Okay, you're being weird.**

**Dracula: So, you are too.**

**Perrette: I know……it's the author's fault.**

**Dracula: Yes, I know.**

**Perrette: Yes….**

**Silence**

**Dracula: …….too quiet….**

**Perrette: Well….on with the show.**

* * *

The chilling air greeted Alexis's face as she walked outside her grandmother's mansion. She always loved this part about going to work. The air calmed her nerves and made her feel amazing. And there she stood, staring at her grandmother's beautiful rose garden; the orchids; the trees; the grass; the sky; the fountain and everything else that her grandmother owned. This was only her first visit to the mansion, but she already knew – deep within her soul – that she would spend many more summers here.

It took about ten minutes to get to work, so Alexis had to ride in a carriage. Edgar was the one that usually took her to work, but now that he was fired, she had to do it herself. She could drive a carriage, but she wasn't a master in it. She was going to have a time doing this.

**Alexis: **(Shaking her head and sighing)

**Oh dear, this isn't going to fun.**

Walking past the rose garden, and then down to the fountain, she arrived at the walkway that leaded to the carriage. Shrugging, she walked towards the carriage; when she was two feet away, a large gust of wind pounded at her body, pushing her skirt over her head. She flung her hands into the air and attempted to pull her skirt down, but the wind was too heavy. With all the chaos that was taking place, she failed to notice one of her neighbors walking towards her…..seeing everything.

(Laughing)

**Well, well, well, Alexis Dracaena – showing off her accessories. **

The wind stopped. How inconvenient. Alexis pulled her skirt down and stood in front of Henry Beacon Williams XIV. He lived around these parts, and he had one of the worst reputations. Henry usually liked to be called by his full name, but that never happened. Most of the time, all of his friends, and most of his enemies called him "Casanova." He loved to seduce women, and he just loved getting his way. And when Alexis came here to visit, he tried to seduce her, but it didn't work. She was the first one to actually put him down. And it drove him crazy. But now, Alexis was the one that would be driven crazy. She had just embarrassed herself, and now she would never live this down.

**Alexis: **(Scoffing)

**Okay, Okay, the show's over. **

(Fixing her hair)

**Now, if you don't mind, I have some business to attain to.**

**Henry: Oh, I don't mind. I'm just glad that I saw this display. **

(Snickering)

**Now, Alexis aren't you afraid of scaring little children.**

Boy, did she hate him. Sure, Henry had his charming ways, but around her he was always snobbish and mocking. When Alexis first met him he wasn't like this; he was nice and quite refined; then, however, after rejecting his proposal to be his "woman", he was fiendishly evil – in a charming way. She stared at him, eyeing his body up and down. Sneering, she gritted her teeth, showing them off.

**Alexis: **(Sighing)

**Be forewarned, Henry Williams. One day, you're charming ways will catch up to you.**

(Mock giggle)

**Not that you already have…..but in a punishing manner.**

There he was again, smartly giving her one of those looks. His looks killed, but she hated him so much.

**Alexis: Leave…now**

**Henry: Very well. I'll leave, but I'll be back.**

**Alexis: Dogs always come back. Leave – worthless sack of swine.**

He left; now the carriage awaited her. Hoisting her left foot onto the first step that led into the carriage, she opened the door and walked inside, her head crouching under to avoid being hit. Now, as she closed the door behind her; she, however, opened the door and walked back outside, realizing that she was the driver.

**Alexis: That boy always gets me riled up.**

She walked towards her faithful horse; Vladimir was his name. He was her only friend – her only true friend. Walking around the village; going to all of the parties that her grandmother made her go to, she felt alone and hollow – she had nothing inside. She only stared at her horse, smiling at its excellence.

**Alexis: Vlad…how bout we go for a ride today?**

He kicked his leg up and nodded his head, making that noise that she loved to hear from him. He was the greatest friend a woman could have. Petting his head, she looked at the chains that bound him to the carriage and sighed; then she released him from them.

**Alexis: I'm just going to ride you – only you tday.**

She hoisted her legs over the saddle and sat on her horse; not like a proper woman would do it; always, she was a tad bit boyish – in riding horses that is. She rested her head onto his and sighed.

**Alexis: **(Shrugging)

**Oh, I don't want to go to work today.**

* * *

Thirty five minutes later, Vladimir's trotting and neighing could be heard next to a disheveled building titled "Fanciful Fancies". The building looked beaten and unlivable on the outside, but as Alexis tied her horse onto the railing of the porch and walked inside, a beautiful, superfluously velvet red room appeared. Men in top hats sat in satin couches; with girls in revealing outfits – some wasted by rum – sleeping at their feet; some kissing their necks and feeding them grapes. Women from all over were lined up in the room, with men – ugly, atrocious men, staring at them – like they would soon pick them out and ravish them on the spot. The women weren't frightened. Thrice daily, they went through this process – men ravishing them. In a brothel, fear isn't allowed – only money. Other than that, nothing mattered. The freedom of each woman mattered not to the owner of this business which, for some odd reason, was a woman. She was a manly woman, but she did look like one.

Boy was she ever a woman. Of her own free will, each day she would choose one of the men who visited the brothel, to come into her living quarters for free. That man was lucky, but the women that worked for her were far from lucky. They were her puppets. She controlled strings that a man would never try to control.

Julian Estrangela was her name; more or less, the name of the devil. She hated her and everything that she stood for. Her meandering ways; how she would ravish the women each night killed her inside. Since Alexis was related to Eloise Dracaena, she was immune to her midnight rape; but her friends weren't. It made her wonder. She would complain on the job, and her co-workers would talk about her behind her back. There was much to complain about.

Alexis glanced at the girls for a second; she saw an unfamiliar face. It was a child; no younger than her sister in Ireland. Her face – paler than the moon; her eyes were just like her sisters. In disbelief, she shook her head, and then she walked over towards the young girl. Staring into the child's eyes, she smiled softly, grabbing the girl's hand.

**Girl: What are you doing miss?**

**Alexis: A brothel is no place for a young girl.**

**Girl: But my mother needs the money.**

**Alexis: How old are you child?**

**Girl: 15**

**Alexis: Are you good in the kitchen?**

**Girl: My mother used to own a bakery…it was shut down a few years ago.**

**Alexis: **(Reaching into pocket and pulling out some money)

**Child, take this money and grab a carriage. Then ask the man who's driving  
that carriage to take you to the Dracaena mansion.**

**Girl: Why would I want to go there?**

**Alexis: My grandmother lives there. We're looking for a cook…so; you might ask her for a job. Anything's better than this life. You don't want this life; however, you must go now if you intend on meeting her at all. It takes about thirty five minutes to get to the mansion, so go.**

The girl paused for a moment, tears streaming down her face. As much as Alexis wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be alright, but she had to get her to her grandmother's house before morning tea was finished with.

**Alexis: Go….GO!**

The girl left.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 5! I hope you guys' love it!

**Dracula: I didn't!**

**Me: Well…..I was going to put you in there.**

**Perrette: No you didn't**

**Me: Yeah….I just love to mess with ya Drac!**


	6. The Darkness Waits for You

Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula. Nor do I own any other character from Van Helsing. I only own Alexis Dracaena, Eloise Dracaena, Henry, Edgar, Julian Estrangela, the women at the brothel, and the 15-year-old girl. I will own more characters soon.

Bunches of thanks to Remember and Lady Eli; they're the only people who review me, so….kudos on them. I love you two! Thanks for reviewing me….and for everyone else, thanks for the hits. But, I would still like to know what you think about it.

**Dracula: Well, am I coming into this story now?**

**Me: Uhhh, that's the plan**

**Dracula: This better happen soon or I'm going to kill someone**

**Me: Yep, and since I can write your actions on paper, I can control who you kill. Okay….you will kill Richard Simmons.**

**Dracula: What! That freak's blood isn't fresh. It's all…..ewwww….**

**Me: Okay….then…..Alfred Hitchcock…..**

**Dracula: Deceased…..but….he was good with movies**

**Me: Yep, the birds was good**

**Perrette: You guys aren't forgetting me, now are you?**

**Dracula: Huh? Oh…..no?**

**Perrette: You can't forget about me….I'm a part of the author**

**Dracula: And so am I….in some weird way…**

**Me: Yeah…on with the story…..I'm getting tired of writing stuff here…**

**Dracula: YES…..REMEMBER….I WILL BE IN HERE!**

**Perrette: Gosh, not so loud….**

**Me: I said I was tired of writing…..STOP YELLING!**

**Perrette: We don't control what you write**

**Me: (Banging head against wall) Yes…you…do.**

**Perrette: Okay….Drac….lets stop talking.**

**Dracula: Okay……**

**Me: Thank you….now….own with the story…**

* * *

As Alexis watched the girl run out of the brothel, a small tear streamed down her cheek. She was never the type to cry on the spot, but what she saw was too horrid; too ungodly. Why would they allow a young girl to sell herself to men that twice, even thrice, her age? It was unbelievable. This was the only thing she wouldn't miss when she returned to her family's estate in two weeks.

Alexis sighed and got in line with the other girls. Almost defending herself, she crossed her arms and turned her head away from the elderly gaze of the lust-filled men and stared outside the window. It really wasn't a window; more like a tiny hole, but the village outside was still visible; as was the fornication that was blocking Alexis's view from seeing any of it. It was Gisselle, her partner in crime. Softly, she snickered, but in her mind she was laughing profusely. Out of all the women here, Gisselle was the one who loved to put on a good show. Usually, she'd walk around the village in a black corset and skirt, taunting the village men as they fiddled away with whatever project they had to work on; however, there was always that lucky person who freely received her services. She was annoyed; nonetheless to see her friend blocking the "window", but it mattered not. She turned her head away, not wanting to stare at her friends display, and t hen she looked back at the men.

Most of the women that were in the line had been picked out, but there were still a few that were still waiting for their punishment. This was definitely a punishment, but it was a voluntary punishment. Honestly, she had no idea why she chose this a profession. Perhaps it was because this was the only job she could get that paid her well, and kept her away from the village men. But, it still kept her thinking. She lived with one of the wealthiest women in Romania. She had fame, fortune, and beauty. Why would she give her self freely to men twice her age? In a way, it made sense to her. All her live, she never truly believed that her soul was hers. She believed that it belonged to someone else – someone that she left behind a long time ago.

Her mother, two years before she left for Romania, told her that she'd been there before; however, she couldn't remember that moment. She was five-years-old at the time, so it made sense. She could barely remember what century she lived in. So, trying to remember something deep within her memory was hard for her.

Her shoulder stiffened. She bit her upper lip and stared toward the ground. She'd only been her for five months, but she had already learned that staring wasn't appreciated; nor, was it a nice thing to do; for her, that is. Most of the men that came in here were old, so whenever she stared at her income, she stared at an old, middle-aged man with creases and balding spots. So, she kept her eyes fixed upon the velvet carpet, and allowed her hand to fall to her side. The man grabbed her hand tightly and slowly walked towards the hallway, which led to the rooms. She never moved her eyes away from the floor. Shed grown accustomed to it.

**Man: One lucky girl, you are**

Lucky – that was odd. Usually, the man was the lucky one. Perhaps he was that in to himself. She chuckled to herself; soon after, though, she knew better. She had no time to react to the large hand that came towards her face. She fell to the floor, her cheek rubbing against the floors velvet surface. This was another thing that she'd grown accustomed to.

**Man: What, prêt ell, were you laughing at?**

**Alexis:** (Shaking her head)

**Nothing sir; absolutely nothing**

**Man: Then why were you laughing?**

**Alexis: Just a reflex.**

**Man: Don't let it happen again; you hear me?**

She nodded her head and helped herself up; she was back on the ground, however, when a ball of fire blasted through the window next to her. It hit the man on impact, killing him charring him instantly. She didn't care about where or why the flame had come. She was more interested in watching the man slowly burn to death. Through his screams, she could sense some familiarity in it – like she'd seen something similar to it once before. Strangely, she wasn't afraid. She was shocked and amazed, but she wasn't afraid.

Quickly, as the man fell to the floor, she backed away from him; though, a few flames did catch the end of her dress. She jumped up, grabbed the edge of her skirt, and tore it off her body. She had an extra skirt underneath, so she didn't care. Also, the wig that she had been wearing was removed as well.

**Alexis: What in god's name….**

**Gisselle: ALEIXS!**

What was that? A voice from behind called her name. She turned around and saw Gisselle. The other girls were also coming out of there rooms, along with the men. Some of them were partially nude, and some of them had to wrap the sheets around their bodies to prevent anyone from seeing their parts. Not that they had seen them before.

**Gisselle: Bloody hell Alexis….what did you do?**

**Alexis: What?**

She looked over at the man beside her. God no – did they think she did that. They couldn't. They'd always known that she could never do something that horrid.

**Alexis:** (Gasping)

**You know me better than that.**

**Gisselle: Alexis, I don't know what to think. This is a brothel; anything's possible.**

**Alexis: I didn't do it! We were walking down the hallway when fire blasted through the window.**

**Gisselle looked at the window. Quickly, all of her assumptions were negated.**

**Gisselle: Where'd the flame come from?**

**Alexis: I don't know. I didn't pay attention to that detail. I was shocked by the fact that there was a man on fire.**

**Gisselle: That's how he died?**

Gisselle was such a moron. The man's face was distorted beyond recognition, and half his body was black and ashy. What else, other than fire, could it be that killed him?

**Alexis: No, Gisselle, Julian came in here, blackened his body with tar, and placed a dead carcass upon his face.**

**Gisselle: Really!**

**Alexis: Gisselle….I was joking.**

**Gisselle:** (Relieving sigh)

**Thank god. For a moment, I thought Julian had killed someone.**

The sound of a pistol was heard. This sound was familiar to every girl in the brothel. Julian had now arrived, and at one of the worst times. She was in a blue nightgown, and her make-up was still plastered on her face. That meant two things: she was getting ready to whore herself. Or, she was getting ready to ravish one of the women. She had a frightened look upon her face when she saw the man on the ground, but soon it drew back to her familiar sneer.

**Julian: Alexis, what happened here?**

Alexis explained what happened. Throughout her explanation, Julian's expression never changed. She was almost turned on by it – turned on by a dead body. They never talked about Julian and post-mortem rape, but it was always a thing that existed within their minds. They had once heard that Julian had killed and raped a small girl, but they all believed it to be a rumor for they could never believe that any woman, or man for that matter, could do something that horrible. But, during these days, anything was possible.

**Julian: Well, it seems as though Alexis has lost her pay for today.**

**Alexis: What are you talking about?**

**Julian:** (Pointing toward the dead man)

**If you haven't noticed, you're money is burning on the floor.**

**Alexis: Yes, but why shouldn't I be paid?**

**Julian: He's dead**

**Alexis: There must be some way for me to get some money.**

**Julian: Well, there is one way.**

**Alexis: What?**

**Julian: Charles is in dire need of some entertainment. Since I work here night and day, his nights are quite restless. Would you go and cheer him up?**

**Alexis: How much doe's it pay?**

**Julian: I'll decide how much to pay you, seeing as it is a favor.**

**Alexis: Very well….I'll do it.**

**Julian:** (Reaching into her pocket and pulling out some money and giving it to Alexis)

**Take your carriage into the woods and ride to my house. You've been there before, right?**

**Alexis: Yes, I have. If I'm taking my carriage, then why do I need money?**

**Julian: You'll see…..now, go.**

**Alexis left.**

* * *

Sunset was drawing soon, and Alexis found herself in quite the predicament. Two hours ago, she'd left the brothel to visit Julian's husband; she never thought, however, that it would take this long to get there. Honestly, she'd been here once before. She should remember where she was. She didn't want to be outside in the dark. She had a hard time as it was sleeping in her own bed at night. And to be riding alone in a carriage in one of the most dangerous of places – that was terrifying.

**Alexis:** (Shrugging)

**Oh lord….what did I get myself into?**

She stopped the carriage, knowing now that she had been beaten. She had no idea where she was, and the fact that night was drawing close, scared her to death. She knew that she would have to stay here for the night, so she decided to sleep inside the carriage. She jumped onto the ground. For a moment, she just stood there. Even thought the night scared her, there was something about it that captivated her heart. But, after a few noises, she quickly threw that captivation away and ran inside the carriage.

Inside she felt cold. She'd slept inside the carriage before, but it was never this cold.

**Alexis: It's freezing**

A large gust of wind burst inside the carriage, opening its doors. Alexis screamed and quickly grabbed for the door, but a hand from underneath the carriage reached out and grabbed her, pulling her onto the ground.

**Alexis: BLOODY HELL!**

She came crashing onto the leaves below. God, what happened? A moment ago, she was in the carriage, minding her own business, and now she was on the ground, completely confused. Looking under the carriage, she came face to face with a gruesome monster….looked like a wolf. She screamed louder than she'd ever screamed in her life, and then she bolted up. She started to run. She was always good at running. She'd spend most of her days back home dueling with her brothers and cousins. She was quite skilled, but nothing prepared her for this.

Her heart was beating fiercely, and her mind was disheveled. Did she really see what she'd just seen? She turned her head around, and sure enough, a wolf was chasing her. Tears streamed down her face as she moved her face away from the wolf. There was a pain in his leg, but she had to continue on.

**Alexis: _God, am I dreaming?_**

She closed her eyes and just allowed her feet to move. She wanted this to be a dream. It had to be a dream. But the growls that she heard from behind her negated that hope. Why was this happening? To her, of all people; why?

And then, it was silent. She stopped, and then she turned around. The wolf wasn't there anymore, only a man was standing in its place. Alexis didn't what to think. Perhaps the man wanted to help……or maybe it was the other way around. She didn't really care about that. She just walked up to the man, tears streaming down her face.

**Alexis: Can you help me?**

She was helpless. The man's eyes pieced through her, and the seductive grin that was upon his face glowed in the night. His hair leveled off at his shoulders and melted in with the darkness. He looked a bit old, but he still held some youth. Alexis didn't know what to think of him. She was too busy thinking about her own problem.

**Alexis: Sir…..**

**Man: Are you alright?**

**Alexis: No….I…..**

**Man: You seem a bit frightened. You're crying.**

**Alexis: There was a wolf….pulled me from my carriage...**

**Man: You're shaking**

**Alexis: Please, help me**

**Man: Come with me…I'll get you out of this darkness..**

**Alexis: Thank you**

They left.

* * *

Well, that was chapter 6. God, it took me two hours to write it. I hope you like it….I actually put Dracula in there! Well, I hope you review. Please review or I shall be forced to take longer on updating! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	7. Count Vladislaus Draguila

Disclaimer: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been ardently working on my English term paper, so I didn't have any time. I usually have time on the weekend to update, but I didn't have any time last weekend, so I'm doing it today. I do not own Van Helsing, nor do I own Dracula, or any of his followers. I own Alexis, Eloise, Henry, and all of those other characters.

I would like to thank Remember and Lady Eli for supporting my story. I also have another story which might be interesting to some of you out there. It's titled Et in Arcadia Ego. It's an OC romance between Elizabeth Wilde and Colonel William Tavington, from the movie, The Patriot. Not only does this story kick but, but it's amazingly written. I'm sure that Remember will love it.

**---------I DARE YOU TO DO THIS! GO TO AND TYPE IN FAILURE. YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU GET!--------------------------**

**Me: Finally, I can write some more to this story.**

**Dracula: Took you long enough; what were you doing anyway?**

**Me: English term paper.**

**Dracula: A what?**

**Me: We have to pick out a British author and write about him.**

**Dracula: Who'd you get?**

**Me: Emily Bronte**

**Dracula: Good writer….loved Wuthering Heights; I, however, thought you might pick Bram Stoker.**

**Me: I didn't know he was British.**

**Dracula: Dimwitted fool**

**Me: Oh, shut up. Emily is still a good choice.**

**Dracula: Yes; however, it was tragic – what happened with her family.**

**Me: Yes, very tragic indeed. However, I really did love Bram Stoker's Dracula.**

**Dracula: It's alright.**

**Me: I like Anne Rice as well. I loved Interview with a Vampire.**

**Dracula: Yes and her books about Lestat were quite interesting as well.**

**Perrette: I need to say something now.**

**Me: You just did**

**Perrette: Oh…..heh….**

**Me: You're just a figment of my imagination**

**Perrette: I'm a pseudonym which you use on all your novels.**

**Me: Do pseudonyms talk!**

**Perrette: Only when crazy freaks come up with them.**

**Me: You need to stop talking right now.**

**Perrette: Hey, you're the one who's writing the words down. I can't help it if you've got the sudden urge to make an imaginary woman quarrel with you.**

**Dracula: Please, do go on with the story. This is annoying.**

**Me: Very well put D-Man!**

**Dracula: Use my full name.**

**Me: Okay, Dracula…….D-MAN!**

**Dracula: HE-**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

Darkness that night seemed to be Alexis' only guiding light. It was frightening, to say the least, but there was something within the darkness which captivated her. Everything seemed too surreal for her to understand. Hours ago, she was in her carriage, set on sleeping the night away comfortably, but after a near-death experience with an unfamiliar creature, she found herself walking along a dark pathway – or so it seemed (it was too dark to decipher). – With a strange man, whom she had no idea of. If she had half a mind, she would've fled hours ago. Yet, for some strange reason, she resisted her wise instincts and allowed her body to tread further.

Looking down upon her body, she finally realized how poor her condition was. Her gown – more corset and skirt than gown – was blackened with mud and tar, which was quite strange, for she didn't see any tar when the creature was chasing her. Since she realized she'd been hysterical at that moment, she quickly threw off any thought and moved on towards other areas of her body.

Julian's not going to like this she thought, seeing her pale stomach through a tear in her corset. If and when she got out of this ghastly predicament she knew, without a doubt, that Julian would be complaining and fussing the entire time. At the brothel, each garment was either owned or used by Julian, and now that one of her favorite corsets had been ruined beyond repair – she'd never hear the end of it. It almost made her want to stay lost, but the thought of returning to her grandmother's estate was the only comforting thought that kept her motivated.

Wishing to end the silence, she slowly opened her mouth, yet decided against it when she heard an unfamiliar noise. She tightly placed her arm around the man's muscular shoulder. She wondered if how close she and the man were made the man nervous, but when she looked into his eyes, she sensed nothing at all.

Alexis: (Thinking the man needed an explanation)

Forgive me sir; this is all quite new to me.

She shook softly, feeling a breeze of cold air rush against her pale skin. The same nothingness she saw when she stared in his eyes moments ago remained, making her shameful for speaking; however, she learned otherwise soon after. The man halted, and then he turned his face towards Alexis's. He gave her a cool, seductive smile, and began to speak.

**Vladislaus:** (Speaking in his Romanian accent)

**My dear, there is nothing to forgive. The forest is quite disturbing.**

Alexis agreed with him. The creature she saw earlier was the most disturbing thing she'd ever seen, but something in her told her that, in this forest, there were more disturbances ahead. Since he had spoken, she decided to converse with him.

**Alexis:** (Staring at the path ahead)

**Might I ask your name. We've been walking for nearly two hours now…**

(She didn't know how long they'd been walking, but she knew that a few hours had to have passed).

**Alexis: …And we haven't even told each other our names.**

**Vladislaus:** (Sighing softly)

**- Count Vladislaus Draguila**

**Vladislaus:** (Sighing)

**You have my name now; tell me yours.**

She nodded softly.

**Alexis: Alexis Dracaena, sir.**

**Vladislaus: A Dracaena, are you?**

For once, she saw him beam with delight. It was kind of sadistic, and a tad bit creepy, but a smile was a smile, no matter which way you looked at it.

**Vladislaus: I've heard of your grandmother. Eloise is it?**

**Alexis: Yes, her name's Eloise.**

That was all she could muster at that moment. She'd heard another noise while they were talking, so she was kind of scared. Even though her words showed her fear, her expression was numb, just like Vladislaus's, yet hers was more humorous for she was actually trying.

Goodness Alexis thought this is really awkward. She looked over at Vladislaus and sighed, blushing softly. He was quite handsome, and all this small talk was making her really nervous, and she was certain that he sensed her nervousness. They continued walking, and for ten minutes, not a single word was spoken. It really made her nervous. She'd never gone a day without speaking to someone, and this was truly picking at her. She really wanted to be with her grandmother, and she really wished that she could be griping at her maid right about now, but she knew that wouldn't happen at all that night; hopefully the next day. She looked towards Vladislaus and smiled, softly.

**Alexis:** (Wanting to ease the awkwardness)

**So, do you live around these parts?**

**Dracula:** (Nodding his head)

**My home isn't far from here. We'll be there shortly.**

**Alexis: I'm going home with you?**

That was strange. Sure, it was understandable, seeing as there wasn't any way for her to get back home, but going home with a man she'd just met, it was unheard of. Shaking off her worries, she continued on with the conversation.

**Alexis: I understand. I could never find my way through these woods.**

**Dracula: That's certain. These woods are filled with horrible creatures; you wouldn't last a day here.**

**Alexis:** (A little angry, but didn't want to argue)

**That's certain.**

**

* * *

**

I'm going to cut off there. I hope you guys liked the new chapter. Also, I'm going to put in some poems of mine in this story.

Obtuse Transience

No way to be perfection,

Just a puddle of inhuman revulsion,

Marching to an offbeat tune,

With vultures circling round our heads

'Till we're nothing more, pick us

Now residing, bare figures of gutlessness

Naught to comfort hierarchy,

Nor beseech fluctuating resonance,

Only heed lessons taught by gods in the sky,

And waveringly grasp their visions

With the tips of your finger extended,

So that reaching becomes restless and inflexible

Sire hindrances, release humbleness,

Allow your effervescent disposition to evaporate;

Within a mind of simple-minded perspicacity,

Desertion is the key solution towards mortality,

And every other stepping stone which,

When walked upon,

Descends towards the bowels of compunction

Parallel towards orthodoxy,

Allow regularity to utilize material posture,

During the living days of restoration,

Perceive nothing; receive and breathe departure

For now, nothing lives

My eyes were listening all along

Enthroned with emptiness,

I'm here, sitting next to you

Next to the power which

Solely betrothed my ignorance

With each voice, anger heightens

To a point where passion clouds regulation

Irking responsibility, yet ensured with the fact

That nothing demolishes true rule

With a stale heart, and a plethora of vision,

Rules keep urging your prideful entity

To blindly eradicate innocence,

Where you are – my words could never reach

Only with humble eyes, may speech ensue,

They were listening all along,

When death slowly picked out their hearts,

Intently they watched,

As the guillotine, marked with their "crimes",

Quickly ended their misery

I dared to utter a single word,

I dared to speak at all, for fear of your wrath;

For fear of becoming just like them,

But in a sense, we weren't that distant

We're close together; bound by pain and misfortune

Each day, I envision death,

Countless ways for misery to end,

Countless ways to destroy my heart,

And end my life, which never lived at all

It was you, to whom my heart was bought,

And my heart has suffered long enough,

For your wasted resilience has worn my body,

And now no words remain, yet words,

Which I once spoke loudly,

Has tampered with my sanity

My eyes were listening all along

Enthroned with emptiness,

I'm here, sitting next to you

Next to the power which

Solely betrothed my ignorance

With each voice, anger heightens

To a point where passion clouds regulation

Irking responsibility, yet ensured with the fact

That nothing demolishes true rule

With a stale heart, and a plethora of vision,

Rules keep urging your prideful entity

To blindly eradicate innocence,

Where you are – my words could never reach

Only with humble eyes, may speech ensue,

They were listening all along,

When death slowly picked out their hearts,

Intently they watched,

As the guillotine, marked with their "crimes",

Quickly ended their misery

I dared to utter a single word,

I dared to speak at all, for fear of your wrath;

For fear of becoming just like them,

But in a sense, we weren't that distant

We're close together; bound by pain and misfortune

Each day, I envision death,

Countless ways for misery to end,

Countless ways to destroy my heart,

And end my life, which never lived at all

It was you, to whom my heart was bought,

And my heart has suffered long enough,

For your wasted resilience has worn my body,

And now no words remain, yet words,

Which I once spoke loudly,

Has tampered with my sanity


	8. Author's Note

I'm really sorry guys, but I won't be updating for a while. My dad messed up my computer, so it'll be a while before he get's my plug-in for my labtop fixed. I promise, the moment I get it back, I will write many chapters! Long live Dracula...Oh, and I'm watching Underworld right now, so...LONG LIVE UNDERWEAR! LONG LIVE UNDERWORLD!


	9. Synopsis of Chapter 8 and poems

**So, since my computer is down, I'm going to give you guys a preview, or at least a summary of what my next chapter will be. I've got the idea in my head, now all I have to do is apply that idea to paper. Here's how it will go…..**

**Alexis and Dracula finally make it to the castle, but first they meet with Vladislaus's trustworthy slave, Igor. As Alexis looks around the castle walls and through the rooms (Dracula gives her a tour of the castle) she feels something strange, a memory almost. **

**That's all I can give you right now, seeing as I need to work on scholarships. But, I will also leave you with some of my poetry. I hope you like them.**

**Yours truly:**

**-Perrette Amelais-**

**_I promise, I will write a new chapter. It's just, my dad's been on my computer so much that he broke the plug-in! I know, I know, he's stupid, right? Well, I think so. Also, if any of my fans have a myspace...please contact me at That's the link to my myspace. I hope you guys like it. I've got bunches of friends on it! Well, bye, and hugs and kisses._**

****

**_LOVE YOUandBYE_**

The Looking Glass

A tourniquet wrapped

Around my wrist,

Needles blast into

My pulsating veins;

As the "money" strums

Away on his guitar,

The hopeless melody

Of forgiveness plays

Its bittersweet tune

Plays its way into my mind,

And soon I find myself

Floating away

The cross between

My breasts is waving

Back and forth to his

Tune, and as the

Insulin runs through

My body, his tune soothes

The part of me that

Wants to run

Wants to leave

Take the keys to my

Car, start the engine,

And head for Santa Fe

There's a run in my

Nylon hoes; the heels

Of my boots are rusted,

And now, the diamond

Encrusted cross I once

Proudly wore, is

Dully decomposing

How can I turn time back?

Back to when my job

Wasn't selling myself

I want it to go away,

But I'm addicted,

Addicted to this pleasure,

To this pain; to this selfless

Lifestyle where the only

Thing left for me to do

Is die

Two birds with one stone 

Sunset soon

Over the hills

The sun was

Shining dimly

My eyes were

Cradling your beauty

As the shadows

Lurked behind

The grassy plains

Set ahead before,

And the darkness

Nearing soon,

You walked beside

Me, to and fro

While the distant melodies

Of daytime departed

We were created,

Created as one,

By the brilliance of

The evening light,

Combined to produce

Pastel colors

Brighter than any other;

The sun envied us

The wind against

My hair; the

Orange-colored sky,

Wonderfully, one of

The greatest things;

Reaching the top

Of the hill;

Cold, earthy winds

Forcing against us

Our hands held on

To one another,

Promising to

Never let go

Your eyes gazed

Upon my face,

As you expressed

Your love for me,

Telling me that

You'd never leave,

Telling me that

You'd be there forever,

That you'd love

Me always

It wasn't so

The sermon that

Sunday morning,

A betrayal, stabbing

My chest,

The lies you spoke, the

Feelings you expressed,

All wasting away, inside

Your hollow shell

Where will you be when I need you?

Leaving so soon; away

From this world

Am I to never see you again?

To take the dagger that

Pierced your skin

And fiercely thrust

It in his chest

A thousand times

Would do the job,

Yet it would never

Cure my pain,

For a life without you,

Would be a life

Without spreading

My feet in the sand,

Or watching the sunset,

Or slowly tasting the

Sweetest wine

The plans that I

Had set out,

No longer include you

I expected to build a house

With my concrete,

But now my

Foundation is eroding,

And I'm falling away

And you still smile –

The way you always did

Even in your casket, you

Acquire no pale complexion

Your peachy skin

Still has its way with me,

And your blue eyes

Still see through my soul

However, your eyes

Aren't as they were,

They're sullen;

Almost languid,

And each time I press my

Hand upon your temple,

The moroseness of its

Bittersweet resolve

Causes my body to cringe

It should've been me,

Not you, in your prime;

I wish that it were me,

For I've seen what life

Can do and I've seen?

Betrayal and pain

Connected together,

So why, why can you not stay

With me and do the same?

Why do you leave me here?

Here to relive my worst fears?

I want to hate you, but

I cannot, for you did nothing


	10. Update not a chapter

**Update**

**I am really sorry for the belated chapter, and I'm still sorry now. For I won't be updating till Friday - I promise! My work cited page for my term paper is due on Friday, and I don't have anything to do on Friday except nothing, so I might be able to write something down for you guys. I'll use my sisters computer, just for you guys. Okay, well bye.**

**Loyal Vlad fan,**

**Perrette Amelais**

**Laura Bryant**


	11. Wisp of the Wind

**Disclaimer: **

For all you fans and fiction writers, I've got one thing to say…I'm back with another chapter. I've waited and waited and waited, and now I can't wait any longer. I've decided to take some time, now that I have it, from my busy schedule at school to work on the next installment to Vampire De Domini. I know you've all waited long enough, and for that I am dreadfully sorry. I shouldn't have made you wait that long, but I will say one thing: it won't happen again. I'm going to use my sister's computer these next few days, seeing as I don't have to go to school and she does, to work on new chapters. Well, I hope you enjoy.

P.S

I don't own Van Helsing. Just thought you should know.

**Dracula: Yippee, we're back!**

**Me: Yes, I believe we are.**

**Perrette: It's amazing; I'm glad we're back**

**Dracula: So am I, because I love getting reviews from Remember.**

**Me: You love them greatly for she admires you the most**

**Dracula: Well, I do love adulation**

**Me: Don't we all love pats on the back ever now and then?**

**Dracula: I'm sure we do**

**Me: And I sure I love them more than all of you **

**Dracula: Oh, do you?**

**Perrette: She receives admonition for her works; isn't that adulations enough?**

**Dracula: Yes, I forgot that part – that she wrote the story.**

**Me: That makes no sense**

**Perrette: Yes – no sense at all.**

**Dracula: Oh, just go on with the bloody story for Christ sake.**

**Me: Very well, on with it.**

**Perrette: Yes, do go on.**

**Dracula: I like cheese……with coagulated blood on the top!**

**Me: …**

**Perrette: … Just….go…on…with…the story!**

**Me: Okay…?**

* * *

As Alexis walked alongside her newest companion, the eerie noises of the night sky were becoming quite enjoyable to her, in some odd sense. The wisps and waves of the wind along the trees were quite enjoyable to her and the twigs and branches she once stepped upon hours earlier weren't as frightening as they once were. All the more, this man she found herself straggled beside had even given her a warm sense inside her heart, and to her this oddity had never been stranger. If this man hadn't saved her life, then she'd probably be, at this instant, ripped to shreds by some fiendish creature that she had no idea of. She owed this man a great deal of thanks.

**Alexis: **(Looking towards the ground)

**Thank you…**

She waited a moment for his reaction, and when no response occurred, she thought it best that she keep her head down for the rest of the trip. For she knew that with each step she took, this mans home neared closer to her. Perhaps his home, much like her grandmothers, would have maids and lavish tubs and beds. She knew she'd be in for the night, so she truly hoped this man had a decent place for her to wash her body. _I wonder_ she thought as she rubbed her arms _what if his home is much like the one I'm supposedly visiting? _God forbid, if Alexis had reached her earlier destination, then she'd probably be in some room right now, sprawled along some bed, with the end of a rope lashing her backside.

**Alexis: **(Smiling)

**Again, I thank you sir.**

Vladislaus placed a hand upon her shoulder and nodded his head; then, he reached for her neck and propped it up so that he could stare into her amethyst eyes.

**Vladislaus:**

**Child, we are here**

Alexis looked around the area and noticed that only trees surrounded them. This man, this couldn't be his home. If it were true, then the prospect of a lashing would be far greater than sleeping on rocks and soot. Alexis shook her head and stared into Vladislaus's eyes once more.

**Alexis: **(Fake smile)

**Here, you say?**

**Vladislaus: **

**Most definitely**

All of the sudden, a wisp of brown smoke began to form around Alexis's body. She coughed for a second, allowing the entirety of the dirt to enter into her mouth, but after a while, everything became blurry for her, and she felt as though she might faint.

**Alexis: **(Gasping)

**Vladislaus, what's going on?**

She heard no answer.

**Alexis: **(Coughing)

**Vladislaus, are you there!**

Still, she heard nothing, and now the smoke was too hard for her lungs to handle. She fainted and fell upon the ground. Soon after, the smoke vanished, and Vladislaus stood there, looking down upon her fragile body.

**Vladislaus:**

**My dear, sweet, Alexis, it's been so long.**

**Alexis:**

**…ZzzzZzzzzzZz…..**

**Vladislaus: **

**For now, you must sleep. But you will soon remember everything when you**

**Wake.**

Dracula reached down and slowly placed Alexis into his arms. Then, he looked along the path they once walked upon and continued downward, brushing his arms and hands along Alexis's face.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the new chapter! Bye. 


	12. Character Contest

**Disclaimer: **

**I have never, nor will I ever, own Van Helsing. I may own one movie, and I might own a couple actions figures (not really), but I do not own any of the original characters from the movie, or any other vampire movies, for that matter.**

**Today, I feel as though my artistic ability's have been tested greatly. Right now, I'm at 7th period and I'm sitting here in the Media Center (Library), thinking of ways to please my fans. Oh, bye the way, people involved in medieval reenactments need to shove it. Goodness, after this boring encounter during 6th period with this nature reserve fellow, I felt as though my brain would explode into a zillion pieces. Frankly, I really don't care about that erroneous aspect of reenacting wars that occurred thousands of years ago. I'd rather them remain a part of history, because that's what it is, right – history? Oh, well that was me, rambling on an on about unimportant things**

**Note**

**Anyone wishing to become a character in my story now may be your one and only chance to do so. Around five weeks ago, during that break you all so wished me to stay away from, an idea struck me. What if I took character ideas and names from someone other than myself? It's hard, you know – these days are full of begrudging terrors, and it would be a comfort to know that my faithful reviewers were on my side in both reviews and storyline. I might even create a side-story romance between Vladislaus and one lucky reviewer. However, this reviewer must be literate. First and foremost, the writer must show some potential. A characters potential's only as good as its writer's patience and skill. Without the basic fundamentals, then a writer will never accomplish anything. **

**Here are the guidelines for my character contest.**

**Must include the profile basics: name, race, age, blood-type, sign, and gender. Also, you must provide a family for your character. In one of the chapters I'll have a masquerade ball, and I'll introduce each selected character there.**

**Must have a (I won't accept it if it isn't this way) a detailed description of the character in question. If you wish your character to be a vampire, you must let me know by e-mail. My e-mail is qwakqwak15yahoo. then add the com. Also, the physical characters must be detailed. **

**Must include at least one paragraph of interactive writing, showing how you'd react towards each character. Basically, it's like a role play. I'll start off the first part, and then each of you may place what you like. (role play will be at bottom of page)**

**Include weapons of choice (your character will be a fighter!)**

**Include the clothes she's usually found in.**

**Interactivity among characters. Talk about those characters you dislike and like. (Remember and others, I know you may hate the brides, and I'll take that into consideration, but I have to have them in my story for a certain reason. I hate them as well, but keeping them in here will be worth it. I promise). **

**I also want a small description of the characters past. I will not accept those things which read, "Past Unknown". We have one character already whose past is unknown: Alexis and I won't be able to handle revealing two pasts, okay.**

**Please, send in the reviews! Apply in review or send me an application online. Also, I have a myspace account. to it!**

Alexis woke up that morning feeling like she'd been speared in her side with a javelin. Those occurrences from before tapped along the edges of her memory, and each time she tried to remember, a great deal of pain shocked through her; frankly, her managing to emit a small "Ugh," amazed the maid who walked that very moment….

**Okay, maiden wench, it's your turn to prove your writing abilities; RP with me as a maid who's trying to help Alexis get out of bed and function properly. **

**Her hearts sole desire**

**Of wandering in my willow tree**

**Where we once met in retrospect**

**My love, where art thee?**

**Where is thy bosom I wish to embrace?**

**Where are the spots and speckles?**

**Upon thy holy face?**

**Is it, this day, I must face**

**Is this day like all others?**

**That day when we were proclaimed**

**As lovers**

**Is it as it once was?**

**Or is it like those days we long **

**Lived in purgatory?**

**My lively spirit, feel free to resolve**

**Your condolences now,**

**But as thy deathbed slowly**

**Rots underneath my feet,**

**Remember, as your memories**

**Descend, my life will too begin**


	13. Mine is life

**Disclaimer:I know, it's been a while since I've written anything, butthis is actually this first time I've been able to be on a computer since school let out. I know, I'm finally a high school alumni, and I nolonger have to deal with boring term papers and stupid, narcisstic teachers telling me what I should or shouldn't do. Oh, where was I...oh yes...I don't own Van Helsing, but I do own the movie and blah, blah, blah...as I was saying, it's been a pleasure writing for all my fans, and it will be my pleasure to escort each one of you into a world unlike any other, my world of imaginitive pleasure and sensual - more or less sexual - fantasies. I've noticed that many readers do not understand my previous chapter, so, I've replaced that abysmalgarbage with something more worthy of my time and yours. Enjoy, and please...do review for I do love them dearly, as do I love a rainy summer day.**

**Post Script:My inspiration for this chapter comes from an authormost dear to my heart: Anne Rice.It isn't based onany novel she's written, but more by her style, which I love greatly. **

* * *

What could be seen in those final hours? As she lay broken on her sheet less bed, her mind raced with thoughts foreshadowing what would soon happen after her blood ran dry. Her crystal blue eyes had all but remained as they were before this day; her nightly hair had faded to a color so close to that of her skins. Staring into her eyes, it was as though she were telling a story, one with a horrifying past, one with a nearing end. As she breathed each tumultuous breath, those tears that rolled down her cheeks like rain upon leaves, revealed her humanity. Her quivering lip captured her fear at its best. With each tremor, fears aroma prevailed. Even though fear worried her, it was a bittersweet fear, one that would soon lighten her life with a melodious accent to faith. She knew, even though this fear terrified her, that after all this waiting, death would soon captivate her soul, would take her life and lead her home to her father.

Painfully, she forcefully clawed her hands into what remained of her mattress.

Then with a slow reach towards her bedpost, she wrapped her hand around one of its many knobs and shrieked out a low, breathtaking cry.

"Mine," she shouted, her cry now forming words. Her body formed into an arc, with her head staring upon a cold and wooden floor.

"Mine is life." She finished, before closing her eyes. With her head slumped over her beds edge, it was easy to confirm that her story was now over; however, something strange soon followed after her death. A choir of whispers, lower than any normal voice, consumed her entombment of a room. They didn't speak any word unknown, just one sentence that would phase all eternity, until death revived her soul.

_Mine is life…mine is life…mine is life…mine is life…_

For all eternity, till her soul's reborn.

_I will never know what lies beyond eternity _

_But I will venture to where eternal souls lay _

_My death shall live forever in time, _

_Entombed by words of malice and hate_

_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It isn't my longest one, but it is my favorite. I love each reader, and I do hope to recieve some input.**_

**Yours truly,**

**Aronas De Vicomte Arashiette (Arvanastt'e)**


End file.
